


El primer susto

by Danverschase



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Other, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danverschase/pseuds/Danverschase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escena perdida del episodio "How does she do it?" después que la bomba explotó. Alex POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	El primer susto

Alex sabía que el hecho que Kara se convirtiera en Supergirl iba a traerle peligros, sabía que su hermana corría mucho riesgo de salir herida. Con todos los prisioneros de Fort Rozz libres, la hija de Alura no estaba a salvo. Pero nunca pensó que se iba a preocupar por una simple bomba.

En el segundo que vió a Kara salir por la ventana llevando la bomba, corrió hacia la salida del edificio, dejando a Maxwell atrás. Ya iba a lidiar con él en algún otro momento, ahora había cosas más importantes por que preocuparse. Activando el comunicador que se encontraba en su oreja trato de llamar a Hank para que le active la línea con Supergirl. Alex confiaba en su hermana, sabía que podía ocuparse de la bomba sin ningún problema, sin embargo, también sabía que esa confianza le fallaba a veces a Kara y necesitaba de Alex para asegurarla.

-Hank, contesta, por favor – murmuraba mientras esperaba que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran, pero no consiguió ninguna respuesta por el otro lado.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, Hank siempre respondía rápidamente cuando ella lo llamaba por el comunicador. Miro su reloj, habían pasado cinco minutos desde que Kara se fue. En cinco minutos podía pasar cualquier cosa. Agarró su celular y con una velocidad impresionante marcó el número de su director. Su paciencia llegó al límite cuando este no atendió. Algo estaba mal. Al llegar a la calle, su equipo, que la estaba esperando, corrió hacia ella llevándole un nuevo comunicador.

-Es el director – Alex lo tomó apresuradamente

-Hank, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Kara?

-Alex, perdimos contacto con Supergirl, la bomba estalló y creemos que ella estaba a una distancia muy cercana

La sangre de su cuerpo se heló completamente. No. La bomba estalló. Con Kara cerca. Alex se lo podía imaginar perfectamente. Kara llevando la bomba, negándose a soltarla porque no estaba a una distancia suficientemente segura, viendo como se le terminaba el tiempo pero aun así manteniendo el peligroso objeto en sus manos. Estúpida hermana, Alex pensó, siempre con el corazón de héroe. Siempre preocupándose por el resto y nunca por ella misma, queriendo proteger a los demás a toda costa.

Sus pensamientos se volvieron más preocupantes, habían perdido contacto con Kara. Pero…una simple bomba no podía matar a la chica de acero, ¿no? Kara estaba bien, ¿verdad? Alex no podía pensar en otra cosa, no podía perder la fe. No podía perder a su hermana.

-Hank, ¿cómo que perdieron contacto? ¿Dónde estaba Kara? – su corazón latía fuertemente, tenían media hora de viaje para llegar al DEO. Era demasiado tiempo, necesitaba información urgente.

-Supergirl estaba llevando la bomba sobre el mar cuando explotó, perdimos contacto segundos después, no sabemos si por la explosión o por el agua, estamos armando un equipo de rescate de emergencia.

Kara estaba sobre el mar, eso quiere decir que ahora ella podría estar ahogándose. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo un kryptonian podía resistir sin respirar, sabía que mucho más que un humano. Kara siempre ganaba en las competiciones de natación cuando eran pequeñas, algo que frustraba a Alex por su instinto competidor. Pero, no había contacto con Kara. Eso quería decir que ó su comunicador se arruinó por el agua ó estaba gravemente herida, inconsciente probablemente. Alex descartó, a su pesar, la primera opción, su hermana estaría ya en el DEO si sólo su comunicador fuera el problema.

No, no, no, no. Tenía que mantenerse positiva. Las lágrimas amenazaban con caerse. No. Tenía que ser fuerte y sobre todo, tenía que llegar al DEO urgente. Diez minutos pasaron en silencio, sin ninguna actualización por parte de Hank. Los nervios la estaban consumiendo.

-Hank, necesito información ¡por favor! – por poco gritó hacia el comunicador. Su pierna no dejaba de moverse, el resto de su equipo la miraba con simpatía. Luego de unos minutos de pura tortura la voz de Hank apareció.

-La encontramos, el equipo la está sacando del mar, en diez estará en la base

-No sabemos con seguridad, esta inconsciente.

Fueron los veinte minutos más largos de su vida. Bien en el fondo sabía que su hermana iba a estar bien, que era más fuerte de lo que pensaba pero necesitaba estar segura, necesitaba verla con sus propios ojos, verla sana y salva. Al llegar al DEO, Alex no perdió el tiempo y corrió a toda velocidad por los pasillos de la base hacia la sala médica. No le importaba la mirada de sus compañeros, ni las preguntas que le lanzaban, no tenia oídos para ellos en este momento. Estaba a unos pasos de la sala cuando fue detenida por su director, quien le impedía el paso hacia su hermana.

-No podes pasar todavía, están trabajando en ella – dijo Hank, sus ojos traicionando la preocupación que sentía pero su voz con el tono de autoridad de todos los días.

-¿Cómo esta? – preguntó Alex, agitada por tanto correr y por el miedo que sentía por su hermana. Trato de asomarse por las ventanas para ver que estaban haciendo los médicos pero el tumulto de personas le tapaba la vista.

-Alex, respira, Supergirl va a estar bien, ninguna de sus heridas son graves y sus pulmones están intactos.

-¿Entonces por qué hay tantos médicos dando vuelta alrededor de ella?

-Sus células kryptonianas alcanzaron su máximo poder de regeneración. Se quedaron sin energía al tratar de curar las heridas producidas por la bomba y al tratar de mantener con vida a tu hermana mientras estaba bajo el agua. Los médicos están chequeando que todo esté bien y están preparando la cama solar.

-¿Va a estar bien?

-Si

Alex sintió toda la preocupación anterior desvanecerse en un segundo, dejándola exhausta. No sabía si reír o llorar. No estaba preparada para esto. Si, ella era una agente elite de una organización secreta que combatía alien a diario. Si, sabía lo que era perder a un compañero en una pelea, sabía el riesgo que se corría en este trabajo. Sabía que no era posible mantener a salvo a todos, que a veces las cosas pasaban, así era su vida. Y lo aceptaba. Pero todo esto empezó por una sola cosa. Kara. Necesitaba mantener a Kara lejos del peligro y por eso se unió al DEO. Ahora no solo Kara estaba con ella en la lucha si no que era el centro del peligro. Había un cartel colgado en su cuello diciendo “aquí estoy, la hija de Alura, ven”. Y Alex no sabía cómo lidiar con eso todavía. Sabía que Kara estaba haciendo lo correcto al salir a la luz como Supergirl, que era el por qué vino a la Tierra. Pero no podía evitar sentir el miedo formarse en su interior cada vez que su hermana se ponía esa capa y salía a pelear, no importara cuanta confianza le tenga.

-Alex – dijo Hank, haciéndola volver a la realidad – Anda a descansar, yo me voy a quedar con Supergirl y asegurarme que este bien

-¡No! Me tengo que quedar con ella hasta que se despierte

\- Alex, no estás en ninguna condición para hacer eso, anda a tu habitación, descansa, tu hermana necesita que estés bien para cuando se despierte

Sabía que tenía razón, su cuerpo se sentía flojo, sin energía, las lagrimas todavía en sus ojos, amenazando en caerse y el llanto atrapado en su garganta. Si, necesitaba salir de ahí e ir a un lugar seguro. Dudando mucho, asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Pasaba tanto tiempo en la base, más que cualquier otro agente, que su cuarto era el más grande y con un baño incluido. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se desplomo en la cama y dejo que las lágrimas cayeran libremente. Necesitaba desahogarse, librarse de ese nudo que se encontraba en su estomago. “Kara estaba bien, Kara estaba bien, Kara estaba bien” repitió varias veces hasta que sus ojos, agotados de tanto llanto, se cerraron y Alex pudo dormirse.

Se despertó bruscamente, su comunicador estaba sonando. En su estado de desorientación, Alex no entendía que estaba pasando ni por que estaba en la habitación del DEO durmiendo. Hasta que se acordó lo que había ocurrido y, a toda velocidad, corrió hacia la sala médica y entró, sin pensarlo dos veces, a donde se encontraba su hermana tratando de levantarse de la cama solar, la rodeó con sus brazos, apretando con toda su fuerza.

-Kara, estaba tan asustada, ¿Estás bien? – Alex recorrió con la vista a su hermana de arriba abajo. Parecía estar bien, exhausta, pero sin nada que un poco de descanso cure.

-Sí, Alex, no te preocupes, un poco de agua no me va a hacer nada – respondió Kara abrazándola con más fuerza.

-Kara, agua no, pero una bomba mas estar anda a saber cuántos minutos abajo del agua, inconsciente, si. Necesitas descansar.

-Luego, Alex, estoy bien

Alex lo dejo pasar, por el momento. Sabía que no podía hacer que su hermana se quede quieta un minuto, descansando. También, aunque le cueste admitirlo, sabía que no podía evitar que su hermana haga otra locura como esta. Kara tenía la necesidad de salvar a las personas, era parte de ella, parte de su corazón y de su ser. Y si tenía que arriesgar su vida para lograrlo, lo haría. Pero Kara no tenía idea de un pequeño detalle, Alex había prometido cuidar a su hermana y ella también haría cualquier locura por cumplirla.

-Prométeme una cosa, no mas actos heroicos que perjudiquen tu vida, Kara

-Alex…Sabes que no puedo prometer eso

-Prométemelo Kara

-Bueno, prometido – Alex vio a través de la mentira, era fácil leerla, pero no dijo nada, porque si ella tenía que dar su vida para cumplir su propia promesa, lo haría, era parte de su instinto y lo mismo le pasaba a Kara.

-Bien. Vamos, estuviste mucho tiempo en el mar, creo que necesitas una ducha

Kara rió y Alex no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa. Iban a estar bien, se tenían una a la otra, no importa que pasara.


End file.
